


The Wolf and The Lamb

by josiesuelupin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 18th Century, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Graphic Sexual Content, Historical, Knotting, London, M!preg, M/M, Multi, Omega Will, Omega!will, Prostitute, Slash, Virgin Will Graham, harlots, heat - Freeform, many lemons, prostitutes in london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesuelupin/pseuds/josiesuelupin
Summary: The Wolf and The Lamb; local brothel in Shepherd's Market and home to some of the finest whores around. For Will Graham, the brothel is his only home. Raised by Bella and Jack Crawford, Will has presented as an Omega but has yet to experience his first heat. At eighteen, doubts about whether he will ever fully grow in his Omega status has been brought up.When Will begins to show signs of a heat, he is both relieved and terrified. Will Graham now must learn to navigate the life of a Harlot in 18th century London only to find himself drawn to a dark and mysterious nobleman.





	1. An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here it is. This is my very first work and I'm a little nervous about it. I know this chapter is rather short for a beginning, but I wanted to feel out the interest in this work before I fully devoted myself to it.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know any positive or negative thoughts you have!

_London is booming._

_One in five Omega’s_ make _a living selling sex._

They called it the Omega boom. A period of two years where more Omega’s presented than any other designation. There were rumors of a spell being placed upon London, a curse to some and a blessing to others. Whether one saw the emergence of many Omega’s a positive or negative, one thing could be said of the unique circumstance; there were many more Omega’s to go around now. 

No longer were Omega’s coveted as they once were. Not once London was plush with the once exotic creatures. Omega’s of any class were nearly always married to Alpha noblemen and women, but now an Omega from a lower class was no longer needed to satisfy the demand. There were plenty of Omega’s to be found within the upper classes for their Alpha counterparts.

Once an Omega could serve as a meal ticket to any family. Selling off a young fertile Omega to an Alpha in dire need of a match could place food on the table for well over a year. It had once been the only chance of survival for many families who are forced to do anything and everything just to survive. 

This could be no truer than to the residents of Shepherd Market. For the casual onlooker, the town square was charming and wholesome—with shopkeepers selling fresh fruit and warm bread. For those that knew Shepherd Market well, the tucked away brothel’s, pubs, and other more nefarious shops, the square was full of sin. For a prostitute to make themselves here, it could be considered good fortune. For perhaps you might find yourself in a much more rundown neighborhood in London, selling your body for nothing more than a slice of bread.

For the prostitutes of The Wolf and The Lamb, a very affluent and popular brothel, they were lucky enough to be offered a bed and three warm meals a day. Something a prostitute could only dream of in many circumstances. The brothel was home to Jack and Bella Crawford, a bonded Alpha and Beta, and a variety of prostitutes and employees. Many knew Bella to be particular about the prostitutes she welcomed into her brothel, preferring to hand pick them from the streets. There were rumors of her mate trying out the various whores first, but rumors must be heeded with a cautious frame of mind lest one be swept up in a tale that is far from true.

For William Graham, circumstances were different. Orphaned as a small child, the boy had been plucked up and taken home with Bella one evening. The beta was unable to produce offspring of her own, and took William in as her own pup. Fulfilling a hole that had slowly formed after countless tries for a pup.

Growing up in a brothel was unimaginable for many, but what Will called home. Blatant display’s of lewd behavior had been witnessed by the young man and became common place by his eleventh birthday. The trysts of many whores and noblemen were accepted and eventually ignored by a young William. Once they had excited him and brought a deep blush to his chiseled cheekbones, instead, he now found himself more enthralled by a new book or the daily news than he did of the various sexual acts that occurred in nearly every room of the brothel.

At the age of fourteen, William presented as Omega, much to the surprise of all members of The Wolf and The Lamb. William had thought to have been portraying traits of an Alpha, and it was with much hope that Bella and Jack would have a strong Alpha heir to leave their beloved brothel in the hands of. Instead, William had presented as a male Omega; a rare creature that would no doubt bring much profit when he was old enough to learn the trade.

William had never even second thought the idea that he would be sold off at the occurrence of his first heat. When your world revolved around the trade of sex; one wasn’t often bashful at the idea of lying with men and women nearly on a daily schedule. In fact, Will desired the day to come simply so he might begin to fit in place with the other whores he had grown up around. Unlike many of the others, Will’s virginity had been kept in place past the age of sixteen.

In fact, Will had been without a heat, even though the Omega was already a fortnight past the mark of his eighteenth year. While rather rare, there were Omega’s who never fully grew into their designation and were perpetually stuck in limbo. No cure for such an occurrence had been found, leaving said Omega’s with no ability to own property due to their gender, but without the valuable breeding assets that often led them to be bonded with an Alpha who could provide. 

It was these thoughts that lingered in the head of Will as he sat before the fire in the kitchen. The Omega’s feet were bare and resting on the wood of the mantle, curly hair swept back into a loose ponytail, and a book left open in his lap; though the Omega had read the same page over at least five times in the last little while. 

As Alana burst into the room, Will found himself startling slightly, eyes turning and roaming over the Omega in curiosity. Normally calm, Alana seemed frazzled and clasped an ill-printed book in her right hand. “It is here!” She proclaimed with a grin.

William turned his head more fully, eyeing the girl with a cock of his eyebrow, “What is here?” He asked though he had an inkling of what it was. If he was correct, he knew there would be a frenzy of activity in the coming hours. One that would no doubt frazzle Bella and frustrates Jack. Will, however, had little interest in the item she was most likely holding. 

“Harris' List of Shepherd Market Omega’s and Others.” She proclaimed then, the item was thrust into the air as if she had found the largest treasure of them all.

The Omega curled up near the fire found himself amused, “And you hope to find lavishing compliments on your figure and skills?” Though Will did find himself slightly envious of the others. As they would no doubt have many sentences on their many assets. The assets that drew in many clients in multiple occasions. The grin that crossed Alana’s face was enough to quirk his own lips, “I’ve already read mine and I could not be more pleased, come now, let’s read the others before they discover what I have brought home.”

Before Will could rise to his feet, two more girls crashed into the room, one devoid of her dress and in nothing but her undergarments. “You forget how thin these walls are dear Alana.” Clarice flashed one of her trademark smirks. “Now pass it over,” The other girl, Abigail, thrust out her hand in expectation. 

Instead of handing it over, Alana flipped opened the book and began to read, “Abigail Hobbs…” She began, grinning broadly when Abigail’s eyes widened. “Tucked away from the world until her sixteenth year, young and lithe Abigail murky eyes scream innocence and wanton lust…” Will found himself snorting despite himself and quickly find a glare from Abigail turned his way. 

“You are merely jealous.” She remarked as she crossed her long arms over her chest, the position lifting her small yet perky breasts up to a more desirable position. William shook his head, “No, dear Abigail, I merely _know_ you.” Innocence was perhaps the last word the Omega would use to describe Abigail. The youngest of the brood, she was often the most mischievous member of the brothel. Finding herself in far more trouble than anyone else. 

“Read me next!” Clarice piped in then, her eyes softer and hiding her eagerness more than the other. As a Beta, Clarice often had to work harder at standing out as a prospect. Though her quiet eagerness and stubborn attitude had gained her a few favorites. Alana cleared her throat before reading, “Hair of honey, body of curves, and short stature, Clarice Starling remains ever fast in any situation. A broad of many talents, and a harlot willing to service any whim of her many partners…” 

Clarice looked satisfied once Alana was finished and turned on her heel then, brush in hand, heading back to her room so that she may ready herself for her weekly appointment with a local dressmaker. Abigail sighed and moved further into the kitchen, plopping her small body in one of the chairs. Alana tucked the book away and turned so she could address her two companions, “I shall find Molly, and Beverly later then… Beverly will be delighted to see that they have finally added a long-awaited Alpha section.”

Will closed his book with a soft thump, “No doubt she will be much more eager for a companion once she discovers such a thing. Bella will be pleased at her renewed vigor.” Beverly was perhaps the sternest and coldest of the bunch, but her Alpha designation attracted many clients looking for a night with an Alpha. After all, Alpha’s were not commonly seen in a brothel, as their instincts could make them unruly. 

The three settled then, each indulging in a piece of fresh bread before enjoying a quick card game. A ritual that had become part of their daily routine in the last few years. Abigail was the youngest of the three, aged only ten and six, while Alana was the oldest. Leaving William awkwardly in the middle while still being treated as if he were the youngest of the three.

By their third game, Bella came into the room, hair tied up tight in a bundle on the top of her head; a sign that she’d been out all morning attending to business. She had been looking for a new whore to replace the one who’d gotten pregnant last month but had yet to come across a suitable replacement. “Must you three always be playing that god awful game?”

 Will couldn’t help but smile softly, “Why mother, don’t you desire us to learn the games our clients so love to play?” 

Bella tsked softly, “William, we all know that our clients do not come here to play cards with my whores.” She shook her head and began to pull open cabinets as if she was seeking something specific. 

Alana tilted her head to the side, dark hair draping over her shoulders, “And what is you seek, miss?” The Beta was obviously curious, as it was uncommon to see Bella rooting around the kitchen as she currently was. Bella continued to pull down bowls and pots as she looked for something. No doubt Brian would be affronted at what had been done to his poor kitchen by Bella. 

“I sent Jimmy to fetch me a concoction at the apothecary. I imagine he stashed it away in his mate’s space for safe keeping.” They were all well aware of Jimmy’s habit of lingering in the kitchen for longer than he ought to. The man strangely protective of his mate, despite the fact that both were Beta’s.

William though was immediately suspicious, “Pray tell it is not another mixture to induce a heat. I would believe that the first three would show us that nothing will force such a thing.”

The beta woman shook her head, “We shall try until we can no longer.”

The last three mixtures had done nothing but make William violently ill. A sign that was bad for more than one reason. Many of the ingredients used in the mixtures were also used in the aide of heat and pregnancy prevention. If Will did manage to have a heat at all, it would be much more difficult for the Omega to not end up pregnant by the first cock to ever enter him. Especially when many Alpha’s had said he smelled highly fertile.

Abigail shook her head, “I believe we’d all be a little too protective of Will should he ever begin to sell his body.” Alana murmured her agreement to that and Will found himself growing slightly bitter. He would forever be the baby son of the brothel, the one no one could ever seem to see as anything more

“I only wish to see him adjusted here,” Bella remarked until she let out a triumphant grunt. “Here it is!” The woman brought down the jar, a dark green liquid that made Will’s stomach turn from merely looking at it.

William felt the blood rush from his face, “Please, do not make me drink that. I am sure there are other ways to induce a heat.”

 Alana nodded her head at the comment, “Surely we simply need to find a rutting Alpha.”

“We shall not!” Bella was obviously affronted at the idea. “I shall not have William’s virginity wasted in such a way. No, he shall be the talk of the town when I am able to sell his virginity to the highest seller.”

Will found himself blushing, something that was rare most days. Abigail caught on and nudged him with her foot under the table, “Don’t be bashful now, we all know you know more about the trade than I and even perhaps more than even Alana.” She remarked with a shake of her head.

The Omega let out a soft whine but finally nodded his head, “Fine, I shall try.”

Triumphant, Bella moved closer to her surrogate son and set down the drink in front of him, “All of it now.” Will reached out then and began to twist off the cap of the jar when he heard a soft creaking of floorboards as someone else approached. When Jack entered the room, Will couldn’t help but flash a somewhat grimace at the man he had grown up calling his father.

“What in god’s name are you making our poor boy drink?” He asked, his tone gruff and demanding. Abigail had since grown silent, a habit she often had when Jack came around. William always assumed it was because she was an Omega and he was an Alpha with a highly dominant personality. Will, on the other hand, had grown used to it. 

Bella approached her mate and pressed a quick kiss to the scruff on his cheek, “Merely something to help him along.” 

Jack looked unamused and turned to more fully kiss Bella when he found himself growing rigid. Will immediately noticed, “Father… Are you alright?” He was concerned for a moment, wondering what could possibly be making him act in such a way.

“Someone needs to be in the heat room soon.” He grunted out, his eyes landing immediately on Abigail. It must have been early enough in the process that the scent was still not picked up by other Omega’s and Beta’s. 

Abigail furrowed her brow and spoke then, “But I had mine but two weeks ago— It cannot be me. Are you sure, Mr. Crawford?” 

Suddenly there was a crash as Will dropped the mixture to the ground, the jar shattering to pieces and skating across his bare feet. If it were not Abigail, then there could only be one other person in the room. Him. 

Bella stared for a long moment, her eyes growing larger by the minute. “…William?” She asked, the question more aimed at her mate than at Will himself. Will wasn’t experienced enough to know when he was entering a heat.

Jack inhaled more deeply then, his eyes growing darker,, “William.” He confirmed to his mate with a quick nod of his head. “Make quick work of it… You have a mere twenty-four hours before he will be in need of an Alpha. The time has come.”

Will was even more shocked than he had been before, “What?” He managed to squeak out. 

The beta matriarch came over then and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “It is time Will. You are entering into a heat. We shall find you a match.”


	2. An Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love! I am excited for where this story will go and hope you enjoy this new chapter. Forgive the minimal interaction between Will and Hannibal, I promise there will be much more later!

Will was far too shocked to fully comprehend everything that was going on. By this point the Omega had accepted that he would perhaps never experience a true heat. He had imagined that he would eventually begin to sell his body to the highest bidder, but had also know that his mother would have preferred his first time be at the time his body said he was ready. It was these sorts of things that were difficult for the Omega to sort through. He’d always been abnormal and now he was beginning to present as expected for his gender.

The preparations had begun almost immediately, with his mother whisking him out of the kitchen and to the heat room. She told him it was so he could grow comfortable with the space before he was joined by a complete stranger. It made sense, but he was still feeling a little awkward with it all. Though Will supposed the only thing he could do was attempt to make the space his own, so that when he was finally knotted for the first time, it would feel like it was on his terms and not by mother nature’s.

The Omega had always assumed that when the time came they would fall flawlessly into the role, instead, he was nervous and shaky. He wasn’t nearly as confident about it as he thought he would be. Perhaps that was natural, as it had only been a ‘what if’ scenario in his head before all of it.

Will had long since been left in the room, but hadn’t made any changes. He was unsure of what exactly was normal in a situation like this. He didn’t feel like bringing any items from his personal room, somehow finding such a personal display of who he was to someone he didn’t know to be even more nerve-wracking. Though he was often open and friendly with not only his faux-family but also the clients they served; Will was known to be secretive as well as a little skittish whenever someone got too close to him.

The Omega had no intentions of changing that behavior now.

When Bella returned to the room, arms full of fresh linens and a large array of blankets, Will startled slightly. He looked up, meeting her gaze for a moment. The women said nothing about his lack of progress and simply set down the items she had brought to him. “That should help with the urge to nest you might have.” She remarked with a gentle smile.

“Thank you—“ William nodded his head in gratitude, doing his best to return her smile despite the pit that was beginning to form in his stomach.

Bella began to fuss about the room, no doubt she to was nervous about what was coming, “I have set up several meetings with clients who might be interested in having you for your first heat. I would prefer you meet them first so that I can ensure you will be comfortable with them.”

Of course, Will knew that there would also be a matter of giving him to the highest bidder—but he did appreciate the gesture. It would mean that if he absolutely despised someone, he would not be forced to spend his heat with them. A general dislike, however, would need to be ignored. It wasn’t as if he was going to be bonded to them for the rest of his life. It was just sex.

It’s just sex.

Will had to continue repeating that sentence in his head over and over again. Reminding himself that it was just a physical act that would bring in money and put food on the table. If everyone else in the brothel could do it, he damn well could as well. “What am I to wear?” The words were barely above a whisper and full of conflicting thoughts.

“I have a few outfits in mind. I have acquired a new grey suit for you as well. There is a lovely emerald necktie to accent it.”

If there was one thing Will has never been able to get into it, it was men’s fashion. Such vibrant and exuberant clothing had always made him feel like a peacock on display. He much preferred the casual and laid back clothing he was allowed when he was home and in private. It wasn’t uncommon to find the Omega padding around barefoot or with his hairless chest on display. His family had since grown used to it, but he knew it would be considered tasteless to do it with anyone else; even for a harlot.

After a long moment of thought, Will nodded and looked up, “I imagine one of them will be here soon, yes?”

Bella nodded her head before moving closer and gently smoothing down the wild curls on top of his head. Will knew that no matter how much she fussed with them, they would still remain wild and out of control. Somehow, her fussing with them would only make them worse. She probably knew that as well, but she was still fussing.

“I’ll give you a little bit to get yourself in order and then you can meet me and the client in the drawing room.” There was no room for argument and Will nodded his head, “Of course, mother.” He responded back and still not moving form his spot. Bella eyed him for a moment before nodding at her adopted son and walking from the room.

Will sat for a little while longer before finally he rose from the bed. He knew that sitting around wasn’t going to do him any good. He had to get himself presentable. He knew that he needed to appeal to the clients in anyway that he could. His status as an Omega in his first heat would do most of the work for him, but being unkempt and surly would mean he would sell for a lower price. If he truly wanted to adjust to this lifestyle, he needed to get past all of the nervous feelings and go for it.

It was the only thing he could do.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Earl Hannibal Lecter would not often be caught dead in the current neighborhood. His status meant he had to be careful with every move that he made lest it be brought up to scruple by his peers. He knew many of his acquaintances indulged in the wares of Shepherd Market but Hannibal preferred indulging in such a sin in his own household where he would not be subject to judgment from the public. Though hiring a harlot was generally accepted, Hannibal was far more aware of how he presented himself than many other members of high society seemed to be.

However, as the case may be, Hannibal had found himself in a predicament. Generally, the Alpha was prepared for his ruts. They usually came about in a predictable fashion, giving himself plenty of time to acquire a partner for the duration of it. Twice a year he would hole up in an unused room in his household and take care of pesky desires and needs that his biology forced him to have. He wished he could say he was above such things as most of the year he was, but his ruts could be powerful and even he found himself a victim to their demands.

This rut however was coming a month too soon. He’d known it was when he’d woken that morning with an aching hardness in his birches. He’d wanted nothing more than to mount the first servant who had crossed his path and knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was time for him to acquire a harlot before he did something he might regret in a week’s time. There was no need to subject his household staff to his rut, even if they took no issue in keeping him company for its duration.

It was how Hannibal Lecter found himself strolling through Shepherd’s Market, dark suit cut finely to his body and much less extravagant than current fashion called for. That alone was enough to make him stand out and yet be ignored at the same time. It was a peculiar thing. Though Hannibal had no intentions of wearing what society deemed appropriate, preferring his own personal choices over bright, bulky, and overall uncomfortable.

It would make the situation less distasteful if he stayed true to himself. It wasn’t as if he had to impress a harlot, but rather the opposite.

Word had reached his ears about a new Omega on the market. One that had been untouched by any other. While Hannibal usually cared little for the idea of virginal, it was enticing this time simply because it would mean he could have a hand in corrupting something that was, until this point, pure. It would serve as an experiment of sorts, one that he could participate in purely for scientific reasons. There was also the added bonus of having an Omega in heat while his body was in rut. There would be far more satisfaction over having only a warm body.

It was what brought Hannibal to The Wolf and the Lamb, a brothel he had only ever seen but never entered himself. He’d had one of the harlot’s before, an Omega by the name of Alana; but he’d had the girl delivered to him rather than make the trip to the brothel. However, desperate times called for a shift in ritual; even if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Arriving at the brothel mid-afternoon, Hannibal reached over to knock firmly and quickly on the door. The neighborhood was rather quiet for it being as late as it was, though Hannibal was quick to blame it on the late hours that Harlot’s often kept. Most honorable men would wait until the sun had set before venturing down to exchange some coin for a warm body. There was, however, a few free standing harlot’s that were exchanging words with any man that managed to come their way. These were the unlucky ones, the ones who hadn’t managed to gain position in a reputable brothel and were forced to take whoever came along without a second thought.

Hannibal found his eyes trailing after one of the Harlot’s. A small whip of a girl who could not be older than fifteen. Her hair had been cut short and Hannibal wondered for a moment if perhaps it was in such a state because she had sold it to the highest bidder. The creatures in this environment were utterly fascinating. Like rats scurrying around in search for whatever discarded food they could get their little hands on.

The sound of a door opening drew the Earl from his thoughts, and he turned, intelligent eyes training on the man of dark skin that now stood before him. “Mr. Crawford, good afternoon.” Hannibal greeted, familiar enough with the man to feel comfortable in such an exchange.

Jack cleared his throat and nodded his head, “My lord, welcome to my brothel. It is good to see you.” He held open the door wider and motioned with his hand, an invitation for Hannibal to enter the building. He did just that, stepping in and reaching up to remove his hat. His spare hand moved to smooth down any strands of hair that may have come loose during his walk to the brothel. “May I offer you something to drink?”

Hannibal nodded curtly, “A glass of whisky will do.” A small servant girl came up to him and the Earl handed over his hat and jacket to her. He hadn’t expected any house servants, though he supposed it made sense when one considered the fact that they served a large variety of clients, many of whom had high expectations.

“Bella will meet you in the drawing room and I will return with your drink soon.” The drawing room was to the left of the two men and the double doors had been left open to show Hannibal where he was expected. A quick sniff to the room told him that he was not the first Alpha to visit and he wondered just how many would stop in to put in an offer for the untouched Omega. He knew a virgin Omega would hold its appeal to more than just him.

Entering the drawing room, Hannibal took a seat in one of the mismatched armchairs, his right leg crossing over his left while he waited. He need not wait for long before Bella entered the room, looking more elegant than you might expect of a former Harlot. When they had first met, she had been unbonded, and he knew very well that Jack was protective of the Beta now that they were bonded.

“Earl Lecter, what a pleasure, it has been too long.” She gave a quick grin, flashing something warm and vaguely familiar. Though they rarely saw each other, there was still a sense of familiarity and warmth that exuded from her. The woman had once been fond of one of the men he called a friend, and there had been a time when he’d seen Bella on a much more regular basis. When that connection had ended, so had theirs, though they still had their run ins from time to time.

“You as well, Bella. Bonded life suits you well.” Jack and Bella had been bonded for many years, but Hannibal still felt the needed to compliment such a thing, especially when one considered the low probability of a Harlot finding a mate after spending so many years selling her body to the highest bidder.

Bella sat down on the couch across from his armchair and delicately folded her hands in her lap, “Jack would be overjoyed to hear such words from your mouth.” They were both well aware how ill matched she and Jack were by society’s standards. Though Jack did run a brothel, he made a decent living and any middle class individual would be content if matched with such a man.

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Hannibal offered a flash of a smile before his face became stoic once more. Jack returned then, crystal glass in hand. He made directly for the Earl and offered the glass of whisky with a quick nod of his head. Hannibal thanked Jack before taking a quick sip from the glass. Allowing the spirit to burn the back of his throat slightly.

Jack took up residence next to his mate, a hand moving to her shoulder in a subconscious show of possession. “I imagine you know much of what is offered, but is there anything you need clarification on?”

Hannibal cleared his throat, “How old is the boy?” It seemed like a straight forward enough question, though he wondered of often people asked it. Hannibal had no taste for children, finding them too soft or emotional for his taste.

Bella smiled, welcoming any question he had about the Omega, “He has just entered into his eighteenth year.”

A brow quirked in surprise, “And this is only his first heat? What an unusual thing for an Omega. Especially a male.”

“We had worried for him, but nature has settled any such worry. Naturally, he’s a little more mature than the average Omega, but he has managed to remain untouched until this point.” There was a hint of affection and protectiveness in Bella’s voice, and Hannibal found himself curious. She talked of the boy as if it were her own son, but to his knowledge, Bella had never managed to have a child of her own.

Hannibal hummed for a moment, “There is little else for me to ask without seeing him. Is this a possibility before I put in an offer?”

Bella nodded her head, “Of course, he is in the kitchens. I can fetch him for you.” The woman stood up and quickly exited the room, leaving both Hannibal and Jack to a fleeting conversation.

After two other clients, Will wanted nothing more than to retreat to his room. Neither of the men brought here had caught his interest but rather made him wish to turn up his nose. One had smelled heavily of smoke and alcohol, leaving Will to wonder how much he would drink while they were in company. The other had barely spoken two words and Will had become bored much quicker than he would have ever expected. While he was not generally keen on too much mindless conversation, he did prefer a little.

Neither were fully disagreeable, but if it had truly been his choice, he would have said no to both. He knew there was little time to acquire the perfect match, though he wished there was.

Will was well aware that there was already another man here. He had not only heard him come in, but had been hit with his scent. It had made his skin hot and reminded him of just how close he was to his heat. The man had smelled heavily of deep earth tones and it would no doubt take Will more than an hour to fully decipher each part of his scent.

It had only been a matter of time before Bella had come into the kitchen to fetch him, and he was fully prepared. Sitting stiffly in his new suit and feeling overheated, he had rose as soon as she had bustled in. She need not say anything, as Will was already at her side. The sooner he entered the room, the sooner it would be all over.

“The man’s name is Hannibal Lecter. He is an Earl and you will be expected to address him as lord.” Will pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as she spoke, a small nod following after she was done. Bella frowned for a moment, “Stop chewing on your lip boy, you will make it bleed.” She swatted at him gently before leading him from the kitchen to the drawing room for the meeting.

The scent of the Alpha was even stronger as he entered the room and he had to stop for a moment before entering fully. Once he had settled slightly, the Omega’s eyes found the stranger and quickly assessed him. Tracing each line of his chiseled face, perfect hair, and understated outfit. Already he seemed more elegant than both of the previous clients combined. If that was actually true remained to be seen.

“—My lord.” Will bowed gently then, unruly curls falling into his eyes as he did so.

Hannibal remained seated, simply observing, and already finding himself intrigued. Very rarely did such young things assess people with obvious intelligence. Hannibal had seen it shining in his eyes and took note of the way the Omega seemed to be acutely aware of everything that was going on around him. It was interesting indeed.

“William, my pleasure.” He hummed, watching as the boy straightened out and moved to take a seat in the arm chair closest to him. No doubt an action that had been coached by Bella. She seemed eager, watching as Will settled in.

Bella cleared her throat, “He is rather shy on first meeting, though I hope this does not deter you from considering him for your rut.”

Will seemed to nearly startle at that, his eyes growing wide as he turned to look at Bella in confusion. Hannibal knew ruts could be a little intimidating to Omega’s, especially ones who had never experienced their own heat as a comparison. It would be several days of nonstop contact, whereas someone else might be more willing to take breaks. Hannibal could admit that it would be intense but knew that his heat would fog any thought of exhaustion he might have while dealing with an Alpha in rut.

Hannibal leaned back, perfectly comfortable, “It does not, you need not worry.” The shy attitude of the Omega only made him more curious. He wondered if his personality would change the longer they spent together or if he would stubbornly stick to the neutral attitude towards the Alpha.

The Alpha kept his eyes trained on the Omega and found himself fascinated with the way Will squirmed slightly in his own seat; as if acutely aware of the gaze that was being directed his way. “Are there any special accommodations I need to consider?” He knew that some Omega’s could be finicky creatures with very specific needs. Somehow he doubted this was the case with Will.

Will looked up then, directing his gaze to Bella before looking at him. Bella opened her mouth to reply before Will did it himself. “I suppose that is for you to find out, my lord. One could not even begin to speculate.” Hannibal’s lips curled up slightly in amusement. What a bold little thing. Bella looked embarrassed by what had been said, but Will refused to be phased by it.

“And find out I shall.” Hannibal had made up his mind then. Even with very little interaction thus far, he wanted to see more from Will. He wanted to see what his heat would do to his mind.

Bella looked pleased, “Does that mean you wish to put in an offer, my lord?”

Hannibal nodded his head in confirmation, “I wish to double whatever the last offer you received was.” Will immediately shifted to look at Hannibal then, shocked that the man would offer so much coin for him.

Jack cleared his throat, “Are you sure?” He too seemed shocked at such a statement, as if he thought that Hannibal was not well aware of what he was doing.

“I am sure.” And at that moment, it was final. Hannibal Lecter would be spending his rut here with William Graham.


	3. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is unsure of what is to come now that he has been sold to the highest bidder. A friend helps amidst his doubts.

It all had occurred so quickly that Will hadn’t managed to process the developments. While he was sure the selling of his virginity to the highest bidder would have been swift and done within the week, he hadn’t expected for the third Alpha he’d meet to be the final decision so quickly. The man had offered the coin that day to secure the Omega’s first heat.

Will had never seen so much coin in his life.

The blatant show of wealth from the Alpha was both enticing and offensive. Will understood he was not worth such a small fortune, at least not in the eyes of society, but the lord had allowed no room for argument. Bella was overjoyed that her adoptive son was selling at such a high price, as if the work she had put in was finally paying off.

The man had left with little more conversation, leaving Will flabbergasted and staring after him as Jack showed him out. The man was not unattractive in any means of the word, perhaps older than someone who might be considered in their ‘prime’, but far from someone who was wanting in the avenue of suitors. Why he would offer such a price just to have Will on his cock was beyond the Omega. He had no wealth, no title, and certainly no name worth noting. In a way, Will was lower than even some of the harlots he shared a home with.

The sound of the door closing startle the Omega from his thoughts, and his eyes snapped to Bella as if just realizing she was speaking to him, “…kinder to him.” Clearing his throat, Will ran a hand across his clammy face and asked just loud enough to be heard, “…What?”

The irritation in her son was rather clear and Will had at least the shame to blush slightly in embarrassment, “I said… You could have made more of an effort to be kinder to him.”

The scowl that came across his face was no doubt unbecoming, “It was not my intention to be unkind. I was simply sure that I had imagined the amount he had offered for me.”

Bella approached him then and she too began to fuss with his unruly curls, causing Will to swat gently at her hands. Irritated that everyone seemed intent on messing up his hair even further than it already was. “Earl Hannibal Lecter is not at a loss of funds, dear Will.” She explained as if she were speaking to a child, “And what I know of the man is that he would rather pay up for something he desires rather than fight others for it.”

“But… why me?” Will found himself blurting out, allowing his thoughts to spill freely from his lips.

The woman seemed at a loss there, despite her love for Will she too was also aware that it was odd for an Earl to desire an unknown Omega who had been abandoned at birth. “That is a question I believe we will be left without an answer to. Though it matters not, all that matters is that you did well and enticed the man enough for him to desire you that way.

Will couldn’t possibly imagine what he had done that had brought about such a thing, especially when most things he did were consider very unlike the average Omega. He’d been taught for years that Alpha’s wanted Omega’s who were eager but also submissive. Ones who desired nothing more than to see Alpha’s taken care of and for their knots to be buried deep inside of them.

Stepping slightly away from Will, Bella began to putter about the room, “We need to prep your room. He will be back in just a day. It is rather helpful that his rut seems to have lined up with your heat. You will be well satisfied over the next couple of days.”

As if just remembering that the man would be in rut, his face lost all color, “Abigail just had an Alpha in rut.” He recalled, “She couldn’t walk for five nights.”

“Dramatic one she is.” Bella waved off the concern, “She was also not in heat. Her body wasn’t as prepared for being knotted on such a constant basis. Yours will adjust accordingly, stretch to accommodate. It will be quite enjoyable to have his knot inside of you, I imagine you’ll forget about this concern as soon as you have him inside of you.”

Immediately, Will blushed a slight shade of red, “Of course.” He agreed quietly, retreating quickly to his thoughts.

* * *

 

That night found Will unable to sleep. For the first time in as long as he could remember he’d been granted his own room. One that would be his during his heat. Bella had explained that he needed to scent the space if he were to be comfortable. Something about feeling vulnerable, especially when the Alpha entered his space for the first time. In a way, he supposed he understood, but he also knew he had to experience what she was talking about before he fully could comprehend how he would feel. Though, he already had found himself full of a desire to hide beneath the large bed in the room. To curl up with the finest blankets he could find and simply exist there for a while.

Then Will began to sweat in a way he couldn’t explain, and he wanted nothing more than to shed his clothing and lay on the cool floor. Fighting the urge to do so, he instead just ridded himself of his shirt and headed out of his room. The third floor of the brothel had one small balcony and he knew that the cool night air would help with the sudden hot flash that had come over him. He also knew that it was the beginning of his preheat, and within the next sixteen hours nothing, not even the chilly evening, would be able to cool him.

Sitting on the ground of the balcony, Will hid himself just enough that he could still watch the people on the street below while mostly being hidden from onlookers. It gave him a chance to observe without the risk of someone noticing what he was doing.

Will sat there for some time and took note of all the commotion that he had grown up surrounded by. For all intents and purposes, it was a rather quiet evening. That was, until he spied an unknown man turn the corner, coin between his fingers, and intent on one of the harlots who belonged to no brothel. They charged less coin and were far more willing to be fucked openly for any to see. Some of the Alpha’s were enticed by that and actively sought out a warm hole they could have in the middle of an alley.

Watching as the coin was passed over to the harlot, Will found himself watching with more interest than he had in a while. Even several days ago he would have been disinterested as the man pulled his cock free from his breeches, exposing an average and slightly curved appendage. The harlot he’d paid for turned around and bent herself over some old crates that he imagined had been placed for this exact purpose.

Without hesitation, the man hiked her skirt up and thrust suddenly into the girl. The small yelp she let out had Will hiking his breath slightly, his eyes growing heavy lidded as he watched the man’s hands grip onto hips and begin moving in vigor. He imagined what it would be like to be the one down there and could feel his own small Omega cock growing hard in his pants. Never had he desired so strongly to be one of the street harlots, but he imagined the excitement of being taken so openly and with such intensity.

Will’s fingers moved then and began to palm over the small bulge that had formed in the cloth around his groin. He had touched himself before, but never had he’d gotten so aroused in such a short amount of time. The Omega’s eyes slipped closed then as he listened to the soft moans and grunts of the couple below him.

In the next moment an image of Earl Hannibal Lecter flashed before his eyes, with the man’s intense gaze and utterly perfect image. Startled by the thought, Will’s hand quickly moved from his pants and his eyes snapped open just in time to see the Alpha below stutter slightly before he let out a loud sound of pleasure in what was obviously the peak of his own orgasm. Over so quickly, Will wasn’t sure the man had even had time to truly enjoy it.

Confused by his own reaction and focused so intently on what it could possibly mean, the Omega didn’t notice as another stepped onto the balcony to join him. Inhaling sharply, the scent of a familiar Alpha had Will looking over to see Beverly, her eyes curious and slightly amused as she looked over Will and the state she’d found the Omega in.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Huffing slightly, Will crossed his arms over his chest in a protective manner, “…What do you need?”

The Alpha chuckled then and Will couldn’t help but feel his shoulders relax slightly at the sound. The two had always had an easy friendship, almost an understanding between the two of them. Both were anomalies and they had formed a bond over the years because of it. Beverly moved and sat then, her own eyes surveying the street below, “This is shared space, darling.”

Will was aware of that, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit that he was feeling unsteady, “It’s just late is all.”

“I had a Beta for a while. She just left.” Will nodded his head in understanding at those words. Beverly was well sought after by higher class Betas, and sometimes an odd Omega or even Alpha. Her evenings were often filled with company, and Will had never thought he’d ever be as popular as she seemed to be. He supposed that was both a blessing and a curse. Will still had a slight chance of marrying someone who made a decent living, a shamed Alpha plagued by poverty had no hope in that regard. Beverly had turned to the only thing she could to keep herself sheltered and fed.

Will reached up so that he could attempt to pull his hair back into the ponytail it’d been in before he’d gotten worked up. “Was it… alright, at least?” He knew the curse of being a harlot meant keeping company that wasn’t always kind.

Beverly shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve had worse.”

“I suppose everyone can say that,” and he would soon as well. There would be no avoiding the darker parts of their line of work.

“I heard you’ve been selected.”

Phrased like that, it almost sounded romantic, though he knew it was far from it. “A lord has paid his coin so that I may have his cock before any others.” He countered with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Beverly truly laughed then, “So crass.” She shook her head in amusement, “Yes. You’ve been sold to the cock with the most coin. Enjoy it, it’ll be the highest anyone ever pays.”

“Such a pessimist.”

“A realist,” she corrected with a wag of a finger, “Just hope his cock is large enough to satisfy your heat. I’ve seen some very not alpha like cocks on the lords before.”

Will smiled despite himself then, “And what do I know? I’ve never been fucked.”

Looking at him, Beverly let out a sigh, “That you haven’t.”

They both fell silent then, and Will allowed the reality to slowly settle in. Tomorrow he’d no longer be untouched, he will have had a lord’s cock inside of him. Whatever innocence he could claim today would be taken from him. No longer would be anymore special than the other harlots that his adopted parents had recruited to the brothel. He found himself worrying slightly on what that would mean. Would he cease being as important to Bella?

After a few more moments of silence he whispered out, “Do you think it will hurt?”

Beverly hummed as if thinking, “Maybe. I won’t say it won’t.” She told him, obviously a little unsure herself, “But the heat will help, your body is made for this. I suppose it depends on his size and the size of his knot. I’ve heard that knotting can be a strange mixture of pleasing and still uncomfortable to the Omega.”

Will thought on that for a moment, “And knotting… He’s in rut—so it’ll be worst, bigger?”

“The first time he reaches his peak will be overwhelming to you I imagine.” She agreed, “But… my advice is to not think. Allow yourself to surrender to your instincts, it’s easier that way.”

Will supposed there was sense in that, though they were both aware that his thoughts dwelled on things he shouldn’t think too much on. He’d always had difficulty with that. He grunted, “And I’m overheated now… I imagine nothing helps that.”

Beverly was standing then and moving towards the Omega. “Alpha’s can help…” She told him as she took a seat on the ground next to him. She was slow in her movements, but they both knew that Will trusted her enough to not fear anything she may or may not do. Reaching over, she pulled the Omega closer until his head could rest in her lap. Will moved without reservation and let out a soft mewl of contentment.

“Allow him to touch you… to soothe you…” Her hand began to card through his hair then, fingers sweeping through the curls in a way that was designed to help settle him.

Will closed his eyes, “I can try.”

The woman said nothing after that and instead focused her attention on keeping the Omega calm, in keeping Will content enough that he could perhaps gain some sleep before the morning. Beverly knew that within a fortnight everything Will knew will have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a long time coming and all I can say is that depression a bitch. I am sorry for the small chapter but I believe a big part of the reason I tend to abandon my writing is the fact that I tend to set up goals that I can't meet and then I beat myself up for not doing so. Please let me know what you think of the new chapter and I hope that there is still a little bit of interest in this piece.


End file.
